2016
This is a timeline of important events that occurred in '''2016 '''that changed the way of how our characters live. 2014 December 2015 January 1st * Fall of Earth 8th * The Avengers track down the prisoners of Galactus that we're set lose in the aftermath of the event 13th * Heroes for Hire find a lead * Heroes for Hire fight Venom 14th * Clint Barton begins training Kate Bishop * Kate Bishop's debut 15th * John Walker's debut * John Walker is injected by the Super Soldier Serum * Peter Parker takes a job at Joe's Pizza 20th * Luke Cage and Daniel Rand get a real lead 21st * Doctor Doom's in-game debut * Doctor Doom fights (and loses) Hulk and Miss Marvel * Steve Rogers goes to New Orleans * John Walker announces he is the next Captain America 24th * Hawkeye's Fourth Arc begins * Silver Samurai's debut * Heroes for Hire teamup with Daredevil * Luke Cage is wanted by the authorities 25th * Wolverine's Second Arc begins * Masters of Evil's debut * Heroes for Hire (Wolverine, Daredevil also) defeat the Masters of Evil 30th * Heroes for Hire's arc ends * Zhou Chang is defeated February 1st * Starboost Armor's debut * Avengers fight the Skrulls 2nd * The Uprising 3rd * New Invader's debut 8th * Spider-Mans sixth arc begins 11th * Sue Storm is kidnapped 12th * The Fantastic Four get Sue back * Morbius returns 13th * Deadpool and Spider-Man teamup * Deadpool's second arc begins * Hawkeye's fourth arc 15th * All American cast fight Wolfgang von Strucker 18th * All Hail Hydra 20th * Agent Venom's debut * The start of Agent Venom's arc 21st * Sam Wilson gets a job at F.E.A.S.T, Chinatown * Moon Knight's second arc * Tombstone is arrested 24th * The Trask/Hammer partnership goes public * Mark 51's debut * Iron Man's fourth arc 25th * Spider-Man's identity is publicly revealed by Jackal 27th * Grandmaster's Debut * Fin Fang Foom's death March 1st * Peter Parker's family and friends are placed into witness protection 4th * Nelson and Murdock take Spider-Man as their client * Grasshopper dies 5th * Namor and Reed Richards fight 7th * Richard Parker Jr. dies * Stilt-Man dies 8th * Fantastic Four disband * Future Foundation 10th * Daredevil dies * May Parker dies * Spider-Man and Mephisto's deal (May Parker & Daredevil's deaths reversed, Peter's identity being revealed reversed, Peter's relationship with Mary Jane Watson never happened) 14th * Kilgrave's roleplayed debut 29th * Scott Lang's debut April 1st * First Multiverse travel in 1612 (Deadpool kills the Marvel Universe) 13th * "The Deep" begins 17th * Whiplash's return * Ultron's return * Avengers Compound destroyed 20th * "Sweet Dreams" event May 4th * Spider-Man's seventh arc * Spider-Slayer's debut 5th * Daredevil comes to terms with Karen Page's death 10th * Namor and X-Men teamup to stop Doctor Doom 14th * Reed Richards upgrades the city power-grid * Electro is defeated by the Future Foundation & Spider-Man 16th * Daniel Berkhart tries to conquer Earth with Nightmare 20th * Atlas is defeated by the Avengers * Clint moves into the West Coast Tower 26th * West Coast Debut * Hank Pym's death * Ultron tries to destroy the Golden Gate Bridge * Scott Lang's Debut June 3rd * Miles Morales debut 8th * Avengers are called in when ISIS takes over a military compound 10th * The Avengers continue to the desert and lose to ISIS 12th * Spider-Woman joins the WCA * The WCA fight Jackal and Tarantula in a jailbreak attempt * Miles and Peter join the X-Men * Juggernaut is kidnapped * Swarm is killed 14th * Juggernaut joins the AoTG * The main castle in Jotunheim is destroyed by Thor and Juggernaut 17th * X-Men fight the Silver Samurai 25th * The Grandmaster somehow taps into the Bifrost and kidnaps heroes for the Contest of Champions * Grandmaster is defeated * Thor gets a haircut 27th * A.I.M debut * Iron Man fights A.I.M for the first time 28th * Morbius kidnaps members of the X-Men but loses July 2nd * WCA fight A.I.M. * James Rhodes is somewhat crippled 4th * Masters of Evil debut 7th * Doom kidnaps Spider-Man * Doctor Doom fights the X-Men and loses 11th * Atlas returns and fights the WCA 15th * Korvac fights the Future Foundation * Scott Lang goes on his first mission with the Foundation August September October November December 2016 January Category:Timeline Category:Years